Naruto Renkin
by AC Aero
Summary: Instead of learning the shadow clone jutsu, Naruto goes right by and learns about alchemy. How will this affect naruto?NarutoXVictoria
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Renkin

Chapter 1

A boy sat down in the middle of the woods. He glanced all around him, making sure that he was alone, before taking an huge scroll off of his back. This boy wore an orange jumpsuit that was an eyesore to all who saw it and had sun kissed blond spikey hair. Over his forehead he wore a pair of goggles. His eyes were an cereluean blue(sp?).

Naruto opened the scroll and looked in it. He saw that the first skill was the shadow clone jutsu.

"I can't even do a regular clone jutsu! This one's useless!!" Naruto told himself, skipping it and skimming through the scroll of seals. He continued skimming the scroll, until something he read caught his eye.

"Alchemy? Buso renkin?" Naruto read through the whole thing, and though he didn't get it. He still chose to study this alchemy. The scroll even had an buso renkin in it for him to use!

"Better write all this down before I forget..." Naruto muttered, pulling a blank scroll and writing everything about alchemy and the buso renkin down. That finished, he grapped the hexagonal buso renkin and started to practice.

"BUSO RENKIN!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Naruto...How could you be so stupid?!!' Iruka, thought, running to where he hoped, Naruto would be. He had been searching for hours now and was really starting to get pissed. He finally entered an clearing an saw the orange jumpsuit he was looking for.

He crept behind him, and prepared to scare the crap of him...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was exhausted, but happy. His buso renkin was better than he'd thought it'd be! The scroll said, that each buso renkin had a super power too!! His buso renkin came in a pair which meant two powers!! He just had to find out what they were...

He noticed a shadow behind him and looked up to see Iruka standing over him, looking pissed.

"Gotcha!" Was all he could manage.

"You're quick sensei...I haven't got the hang of this yet." Naruto said, chuckling to himself.

Iruka, stopped the rant he was preparing to study Naruto's worn out body. ''You came here to practice your ninjutsu? Working yourself to exhaustion...!"

Iruka stopped mid sentence and pushed Naruto away from him, while he was hit with a barrage of shuriken. Naruto who crashed against a tree could only watch, stunned as Mizuki appeared. He listened, as Mizuki explained why the villagers hated him and fled, leaving Iruka with Mizuki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(timeskip)

Iruka, watched, emotionlessly, as Mizuki prepared to throw his windmill shuriken at him. 'So this is it huh?'

Both of them were surprised when Naruto came out of nowhere and kneed Mizuki in the face.

"Touch Iruka sensei, and I'll kill you." Naruto snarled at Mizuki, his eyes showing the barest hint of crimson, which none of them noticed.

"I'll beat you in one blow demon fox!!" Mizuki yelled.

"Bring it on! I'll kick your ass in one blow!!" Naruto yelled back.

"You're welcome to try!!"

"BUSO RENKIN!!"

Mizuki and Iruka stared. Naruto was now holding two tonfa blades, one in each hand. It looked like to them two shortswords with and knob sticking out of the handle, which Naruto had gripped. The handle was black, with an white diamonds going down it. The blade was a light blue color, with and golden yellow shape running along the blade. On each handle, another curved blade was extending from it, this one also light blue.

"Oh I'm scared" Mizuki stated preparing his charge. He didn't notice anything unusual.

Iruka did however. It looked to him like the blades Naruto was holding had started to glow a golden color and the glow what extending about an inch past the blade. Not only that, but Naruto was also glowing an light blue color. Iruka wasn't even sure if Naruto himself noticed these things. Before either of them could blink, Naruto was gone.

Mizuki stopped, pretending to look around. "You're fast, I'll give ya that much, but you're still no match for me!" He yelled, tossing his shuriken up, where Naruto was falling towards him. Naruto didn't reply, but he did turn the knobs of the tonfa, reversing it's position, bringing it down in a slashing motion. Naruto's blades met the shuriken and sliced through with no problem, and Naruto continued his descent without batting an eye, tonfa back in original position. He came straight down and delivered an axe kick to Mizuki's face, throwing all of his weight onto it.

Mizuki fell, having been knocked out by the kick. Naruto glared down at Mizuki, before grinning.

"Told ya I could do it!" Naruto yelled, and started to dance, while Iruka watched shocked, before smiling.

"Hey Naruto, come here for a second and close your eyes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Timeskip) Next morning

Naruto was on his way to the academy. He couldn't believe it, but he managed to pass!! Now he just had to beat Sasuke and Sakura would love him. Naruto was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he didn't look where he was going and crashed into someone. Naruto remained standing, but he heard whoever he crashed into fall though.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going." Naruto apologized, reaching down to help her up.

"No problem." She replied. Naruto studied her, as he helped her up.She looked to be about his age. She had blonde hair, a little bit brighter than his own. Her bangs were long and split down the middle and going just above the eyes. Her hair had two braids in the front, and the rest went straight down to her midback. Her eyes were pale green, and had the same lonelyness in them that Naruto himself had, which he noticed immediately. She wore an blue and white stripped hoody, and black shorts that went down to her knees.

'She's cuter than Sakura!!' Naruto couldn't help thinking. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you."

"I'm Victoria, nice to meet you." She replied, before noticing his headband. "Are you an ninja too?" She asked.

Naruto nodded and looked again. He saw that she wore an headband around her neck. 'How'd I miss that?' Naruto thought, blinking.

"You on your way to the academy too?" Naruto asked Victoria, who nodded. "Okay, then! Let's go together!!" Naruto declared, walking with Victoria side by side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone stared as Naruto and Victoria entered the academy. Not only were they surprised to see Naruto here, but it looked they had never even seen Victoria before.

"I wasn't trained at the academy," Victoria said, answering Naruto's unspoken question.

Naruto was going to sit next to Sasuke, but Victoria led him to a different seat. So he just watched and sulked as Sakura and the other girls swooned over Sasuke.

"Why do you care?"

Naruto jumped, having forgotten Victoria was there. While he had been watching Sasuke, she had been watching him.

"Are any of those girls civil towards you?"

Naruto didn't know what civil meant, but could guess pretty much what it meant. He shook his head, indicating no.

"If they aren't nice, why do try so hard to get their attention?"

Naruto had no idea how to answer this question, so he thought about it. 'Why do I want Sakura to like me? Is she really worth it.' Naruto only came to one conclusion, Sakura or the other girls there weren't worth it. In fact, Sasuke deserved to be chased by them, because they were annoying and clingy, and loud now that he thought about it.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna stop." Naruto declared, staring at Victoria. She merely smiled at him and turned her attention to Iruka, who had just entered.

Iruka started to talk, but Naruto tuned him out, thinking even further about himself. 'I can't be so loud all the time. Not only that, but I need new clothes, and some new goggles, now that I think about it. And some weights, maybe? Yeah weight would make my whole body stronger and make wielding the tonfa easier. Maybe I can ask Victoria for help...' At that moment, Sakura screamed, interupting his thoughts.

"Woohooo!!" She yelled.

He looked at Victoria who mouthed "on Sasuke's team", he looked back in time to hear the rest of team 7.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and Victoria. That makes up team 7."

"We're on the same team!!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time.

"By the way, Victoria, can you help me with shopping?" Naruto asked. 'Please don't be a shopper girl...Please don't.'

Victoria nodded, and strange glint in her eyes.

'Damn, I knew it.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In case you didn't notice, this is an NarutoXVictoria fic.

I can't think of a buso renkin for Victoria, her original one is useless. I'm thinking of giving her Tokiko's valkyrie skirt.

Leave reviews and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Renkin

Chapter 2

Naruto's buso renkin is an original one, and so will Victoria's. I think that tonfa blades would represent flexibility, and Naruto is very flexible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even for all the energy everyone claimed that Naruto had, he was exhausted. He looked up in front of to see Victoria, who wasn't even winded, holding out more clothes for him to try. What really scared Naruto was the fact that he didn't tell her any of his sizes. She found everything without asking him a thing. He sighed, grabbed the clothing and went to the dressing room to change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He finally got himself and Victoria out of the clothing store. He came out wearing an dark orange, sleeveless hoody with black shorts that went down to his ankles. On his arms, he wore black armbands that went from his wrists to his elbows. (like Sasuke's.) He also wore plain black shinobi sandals. His ankles wore wrapped in dark orange bandages. Victoria had also managed to convince him to wear his headband on his right shoulder. Naruto didn't want to think about how she convinced him.

He was happy now though, because they were going to pick up some weights now. He let Victoria lead him to all these places. She had shown him an grocery store, clothing store and other places that didn't care he was the Kyuubi container.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto wasn't so sure now. He didn't like the way the guy was looking at him.

"Don't worry, he always looks like that." Victoria whispered to him, noticing the look Naruto was giving him.

"The name's J. What do you brats want?" J said in a gruff voice that sounded like he wasn't used to talking. He was muscular, and wearing an black muscle shirt. He had an long red beard and was balding at the top. He had three scars lining his left eye.

Any fear Naruto had of this man vanished as soon as he heard these words. He was damned tired of being called a brat!

"I need weights." Naruto demanded. J looked into Naruto's eyes, searching for something. Naruto glared right back, daring him to refuse him. Victoria watched, just to see how this would play out.

J suddenly broke out into a hearty laugh. "Hahahaha! I like you brat!"

"I'm not a brat!" Naruto reacted without thinking. He looked at Victoria questioningly.

"I told you, that's just the way he is."

"What kind of weapon are you using boy?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm using tonfa blades." Naruto declared proudly.

J grabbed Naruto suddenly and gave him a noogie. "Cheeky little brat!!!"

"Hey let go of me, old man!!"

"Old man!?"

"Yeah!! You're already balding!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well...that was intresting wasn't it Naruto?" Victoria asked, struggling to walk back to the academy. Naruto grunted, which she took as a yes. He was having as much trouble moving as she was. Maybe they should've waited to put on their new weights Victoria thought. She could see that Naruto was thinking the same thing.

She suddenly noticed that Naruto was no longer heading in the way of the academy. Naruto, noticing the way Victoria was looking at him, answering her unasked question.

"Do you really feel like going to the academy?" Naruto asked.

'Not really' Victoria thought, and agreed with his logic. Bidding each other good bye, they left for their own homes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night feeling like something was off. As his eyes focused in the darkness, he realized what it was. There was a silver haired man staring at him from across the room! Naruto leapt out of bed, forgetting about the weights and fell flat on his face.

Kakashi sweatdropped. "You're not supposed to wear those to bed you know."

Naruto was about to ask something, but Kakashi interupted him. "I'm your sensei Kakashi Hatake and would like to know why you didn't show up to the team meeting."

"I didn't feel like it." Naruto answered, expecting to scolded.

"Oh, Okay."

Naruto facevaulted. (Elsewhere, where an similar conversation was taking place, Victoria facevaulted)

"That's it?"

"Yep, I completely understand. Be at training field 15 tommorow at 5 am. Don't eat breakfast or you'll puke." And with that said, Kakashi poofed away, scaring the crap out of Naruto and at Victoria's house, scaring her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The real Kakashi was inside his own home reading makeout paradise. He accumulated the memories of his shadow clones, and chuckled.

'I thought Naruto was like Kushina, but from I've seen, he acts like Minato-sensei. I thought Naruto had whiskers though? Oh well. The girl was, nothing like I expected. I wonder what tomomorow will bring?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Victoria, Sakura, and Sasuke all bumped into each other at training ground 15. Sasuke and Sakura noticed Naruto's change of clothes, but were too tired to care. Together, they sat down back to back and waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo!!" Kakashi greeting them, 4 hours later.

"You're late!!!" Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison.

"Sorry I had to save a black cat from S-class missing nin."

All the genin hopefuls stared at him, what were they supposed to say to that? Kakashi gathered their attention again by pulling out an alarm clock. "You have until 12:00 to get these 3 bells from me" he pointed at the bells attached to his waist.

"On my mark, go!!"

All four disappeared. 'hm...Victoria's the only one who got it. She took Naruto with him, so he might learn it too. What about the rest of them?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's a trick." Victoria stated, before Naruto could say anything. Seeing Naruto wasn't about to say anything, she continued. "They wouldn't have set us up into teams just to pull us apart."

"But Sasuke won't help us, and I'm pretty sure Sakura won't help us either."

"We'll have to do this ourselves." Victoria said, pulling out an hexagon shape that Naruto was familiar with.

"That's a..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was bored. It's been twenty minutes and none of them had tried to attack him. He heard a rustle in the bushes. Spoke too soon he thought wryly. Naruto emerged out of the foliage wielding two strange colored tonfa blades. He heard another rustle and then Victoria appeared, wielding two hookswords.

'Where'd they get the unusual weapons?' Kakashi had to wonder, before they attacked him. Naruto tried to take a swipe at him with his left blade, but Kakashi simply leaned back to avoid it. He was forced to jump to avoid a slash from Victoria. Before he could adjust himself, Victoria attached the hookswords to each other and lashed out at Kakashi. He was forced to substitute to avoid it, only to run into a very determined Naruto. He led Naruto to believe that he was pressing him, while manuevering him out of the way. Finally Kakashi moved out of Naruto path, mid swings and left Naruto with his tonfa stuck in a tree. He turned back to Victoria to see that Sasuke had joined her. 'They're getting it...I think.'

And with that thought, Kakashi prepared to fight Sasuke and Victoria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was pissed. He let his anger get the better of him, and didn't let think. Now his tonfa were stuck in an tree. In desperation, he pumped chakra into it. He saw his blades gain the same yellow glow that it had when he fought Mizuki, but nothing happened. He pumped more chakra in it. hoping for something to happen. When suddenly, both blades exploded!! He stared at his newly freed tonfa, before noticing something. 'I get it!!' Naruto thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi had just knocked away Victoria and Sasuke when he heard the explosion. He saw the indents in the tree, and a glowing blue Naruto, now holding glowing yellow tonfa. Naruto smirked at him and charged. Kakashi wasn't prepared for Naruto's improved speed. He just barely avoided Naruto's swipe. He wasn't prepared for Naruto's kick. Naruto's kick knocked him back far enough for Sasuke to safely use his jutsu. Victoria stood by, waiting to see if Kakashi would try a substitution. As the flames subsided, they saw nothing there!

Sasuke felt Kakashi at the same time Naruto and Victoria did. In one movement, all 3 of them were pulled underground. 3 Kakashis appearead above ground.

"You were close, but not close enough." Kakashi warned. "You pass though."

All 3 of them would have facevaulted if they could. "You 3 got the meaning of this exercise which is important. Sakura didn't get it, nor did she even try, but in this case I think it'd would majority rules. We'll try her it and if she doesn't cut it, she'll go to the academy. Congrats, you're all now ninja of Konoha. Let's go find Sakura."

And with that he left, leaving 3 very pissed genin stuck in a hole, unable to move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Kakugane serial number XXXV_

_Creator: Naruto Uzumaki_

_Main Color: Sky blue and yellow_

_Special traits: Chakra is stored in the blades, and the handles until it can't hold it anymore, when chakra can't be stored anymore, it's released from either the blade or the handles. __Chakra is gathered around Naruto, who feeds it to his blades. _

Can't really explain it in any other way. When the pressure in the the handles are reached, it bursts, and causes the blade to increase power and speed. As Naruto gains chakra control, he'll be able to do more things with it

I'm having trouble thinking of a name for this buso renkin. Any ideas for it?


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Renkin

Disclaimer. I don't own Naruto or Buso Renkin. If i did...i'd be older

Chapter 3

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Kakashi had just knocked away Victoria and Sasuke when he heard the explosion. He saw the indents in the tree, and a glowing blue Naruto, now holding glowing yellow tonfa. Naruto smirked at him and charged. Kakashi wasn't prepared for Naruto's improved speed. He just barely avoided Naruto's swipe. He wasn't prepared for Naruto's kick. Naruto's kick knocked him back far enough for Sasuke to safely use his jutsu. Victoria stood by, waiting to see if Kakashi would try a substitution. As the flames subsided, they saw nothing there!_

_Sasuke felt Kakashi at the same time Naruto and Victoria did. In one movement, all 3 of them were pulled underground. 3 Kakashis appearead above ground._

_"You were close, but not close enough." Kakashi warned. "You pass though."_

_All 3 of them would have facevaulted if they could. "You 3 got the meaning of this exercise which is important. Sakura didn't get it, nor did she even try, but in this case I think it'd would majority rules. We'll try her it and if she doesn't cut it, she'll go to the academy. Congrats, you're all now ninja of Konoha. Let's go find Sakura."_

_And with that he left, leaving 3 very pissed genin stuck in a hole, unable to move._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Naruto sighed to himself. Next to him Victoria and Sasuke likewise sighed. Life just wasn't fair. It wasn't their fault the cat ended up covered and scratches and burns. Nothing that anyway could prove anyway, so why were the suspended? This injustice aggravated Naruto, Victoria and Sasuke. Sakura and Kakashi were completing the mission until their suspension was over. Until, the 3 shinobi decided they had nothing to do. So they just sat there.

"Well if it isn't the dead last! How ya been?!" A voice called out gaining their attention. Naruto sighed, he didn't need this right now.

"What do you want, Kiba?" Naruto asked tiredly. Kiba noticed this and grew annoyed, he glared at Naruto and started to attack. "DO NOT look down on me Dobe!!" Kiba screamed, twisting into an human tornadoe at Naruto. Who was surprised, but not enough to get hit by the move. He saw the result, the grooves in the ground. 'I'm am NOT letting that hit me.' He then turned his attention back to Kiba. "If you wanted to fight Kiba..All you needed to do was ask!! Buso Renkin!!" Naruto yelled, drawing out his tonfa blades.

Victoria looked like she was about to help Naruto, but then locked eyes with Hinata.

'RIVAL!!' They both thought at the same time and began glaring at each other. Sasuke decided to sit there and watch. Naruto and Victoria could take of themselves. Shino had reached the same conclusion and sat down to watch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Damn it!!' Naruto thought, dodging another tornadoe, that he now knew was tsuuga. 'This is pissing me off!' Without even realizing it, Naruto was starting to glow blue and gain speed. It put him on par with Kiba, so he decided to try that Tsuuga thing. He ran toward Kiba and started spinning as fast as he could when he jumped. Kiba didn't even have to move and Naruto hit a tree. 'That wasn't smart. Not gonna do that again...' Naruto thought until he looked at the destroyed tree.'...or maybe I will.' Kiba, Sasuke and Shino were likewise admiring the damage. The tree was obilerated from top to bottom.

'If he/I can control that...'

Naruto this time felt an drain of chakra and saw he was glowing. "What the hell? How long have I been glowing?" Naruto asked himself, not expecting an answer.

"Right after you dogded Kiba's first attack." Shino answered. Everyone on Team 7 stared at him.

'I didn't know he COULD talk'

'who is that?'

'Feh. So he can talk'

"Kiba, Hinata, we're leaving. Uzumaki, Uchiha, Victoria-san, good day." Shino turned and walked off. Expecting Kiba and Hinata to follow, which they did.

"Kiba! We'll finish this fight later, okay?!" Naruto yelled, waving his arms around excitedly. He saw Kiba turn and nod. So he quieted down sastified. 'I caught up to Kiba when I started glowing, which drained my chakra...is that one of it's abilities? Increased speed? I got to find out!' He locked eyes with Victoria, who nodded. "Sasuke, we'll see you later." Naruto told him as they began to walk off.

"Wait a minute. Why can't I go with you? We're a team aren't we?"

Naruto and Victoria stared. And rubbed their eyes and stared some more. Was this really Sasuke?

"Stop looking at me like that. I'm just saying we're a team...so we should train together or something..." Sasuke muttered, looking away.

Naruto and Victoria looked at each other again. "Sure, why not? Come on Sasuke" Naruto offered, mock bowing for show. Sasuke grunted, but there was a small smile on his face. All three left for the training grounds not aware that they were being watched.

'Those two are a good influence on Sasuke. He's improving by leaps in bounds in more ways then one. If only Sakura would accept those two. What am I going to do with her?' Kakashi thought to himself as he pulled out his book and began reading.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke." Sasuke turned at the unexpected sound of Victoria's voice.

"Yeah?" he asked varily, eying her swords. He was shocked when she handed a hexagon. "What is that?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a buso renkin. It turns into a weapon with special abilities that suit your personality. I hope you don't end up with a stick." Naruto added before he went back to training his own buso renkin.

"Don't think of it as a tool to destroy that person...but a gift from a friend." Victoria smiled warmly at Sasuke, making him blush and look away.

"...thanks"

"The great Sasuke humbling himself to thank us? The world's ending!" Naruto exclaimed, coming over. "Well activate it! Let's see what you got!!" Naruto exclaimed, excited

"...what do i do?"

"Just yell out Buso Renkin as loud as you can!!" Naruto helpfully added, wanting to hear Sasuke yell.

'You don't have to yell...' Victoria thought, but wanting to hear Sasuke yell too.

"Buso Renkin!!"

'My mom told me not to give out those two buso renkins' Victoria thought '...but they seem fine to me.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Moon!! Are we finished yet Dr. Butterfly?" An strange man wearing a tux asked. The strange thing about him was his moon shaped face. His eyes were round and dark looking and they lacked pupils. His nose was long and pointed, and he was bald.

"Patience Moonface. We're almost there." The man next to him stated. He was pretty normal looking. White tux, white hair combed neatly. The only things off about him were his butterfly shaped mustache, and his eyes. They shone with greed and darkness.

They came upon what they were looking for. A village where an lone person was standing there, staring at them maliciously. This person wore an White long sleeved shirt with black underneath it. He wore an strange purple eight shaped knot behind his long black pants. His sandals were black, his skin pale white. His eyes were yellow and reeked of every evil intention you could think of.

"Are you Orochimaru?" Butterfly asked neutrally. The figure brushed a strand of black hair out of his face.

"Yes. That would be me. And you're the Dr. Butterfly I've been dreaming of meeting. I have a lot to ask of you." Orochimaru told him, plastering a sick grin on his face.

"That's strange...because I was thinking the same thing." Butterfly announced, his own grin in place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I can't stand this guy!' 3 people thought at once. Their first C-rank mission, and it's to guard this pathetic guy? Naruto would'nt have pressed for the mission if he knew. All three of them have been practicing with their buso renkin and could use them well now. Another improved thing was how close they were. Naruto and Sasuke were practically best friends now, along with Victoria. Completely different then before. It helped that they all came from similar backgrounds.

Naruto was reflecting on this when he walked past the puddle...or into to it as he wasn't paying attention. Naruto's foot sank into nothing as two shinobi popped out, giant gauntlets ready to tear Naruto apart. Naruto was prepared though. He drew two kunai and blocked the gauntlet closest to him. He threw the other kunai, forcing the other shinobi to jump into the air. 'That wasn't smart.' Naruto thought idly as he pulled out another kunai and jammed it into the shinobi's arm.

The other shinobi realized this too, as he saw an fireball headed towards him with no way to avoid it. With his gauntlet on, there was no way to use a substitution. So he got burned. Victoria and Sakura stood guard over Tazuna. Both Shinobi got up from their positions. (Naruto slammed the 1st one into a tree.) and prepared for another go before Kakashi knocked them both out.

'Why didn't he do that from the start?' Naruto wondered, getting annoyed with his lazy sensei.

"I had to know who they were after." Kakashi told them all, answering the unspoken question. "Mr. Tazuna, we need to talk."

Tazuna gulped. He didn't like the way Kakashi was looking at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I hate guilt trips' was the collective thought as they were walking. Tazuna had managed to guilt trip them into continuing the mission. They felt bad, but felt that Tazuna was exagerating. No one could be that bad...reasoned Sakura. Naruto, Victoria, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Tazuna knew otherwise. They figured she'd learn sooner or later.

Naruto was thinking about his parents. Would they have been proud of him? Were they even dead? These questions rang inside his head.

Victoria was thinking about Naruto. Sasuke interestingly enough was thinking about Hinata. Kakashi was wondering if he should remove Sakura from the team before she got killed. So far she had done no kind of training, and only belittled Naruto and Victoria. If she doesn't shape up soon, then she's gone. Kakashi decided, satsified with his plan.

(I am not doing the fight between Kakashi and Zabuza. It's the exactly the same.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke! V-chan! You ready?!" Naruto voiced, calling out his buso renkin. Victoria and Sasuke nodded, likewise doing the same. Naruto's tonfa blades came out at the same time that Victoria's hookswords came out. Sasuke pulled out a silver necklace with an shuriken on it.

"You brats think you can beat me?" Zabuza's clone asked as it ran to Naruto full speed.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure we can." Naruto said as the clone was destroyed by a blast. Zabuza and Kakshi turned and saw that instead of holding a necklace, Sasuke was holding an dartgun now, strapped to his wrist. Even that disappeared as it the dart gun changed into a spear. "I call this Reginleaf." Sasuke said proudly. "Still think it'll be easy fightin us?"

Zabuza didn't reply merely summoning more water clones. Who were forming slowly. Sasuke smirked. "You better stand back Naruto, Victoria." Sasuke warned as electricity ran through his body. Reginleaf changed into dartgun again and Sasuke fired his lightning dart at the still forming clones. It hit one and arced all through them, destroying them until it reach Zabuza, who was shocked. Kakashi got shocked to and he was looking torn between surprise and anger.

"Nice going Sasuke." Naruto muttered. Sasuke just sweatdropped and returned Reginleaf to it's normal state.

"I'm glad I'm not you right now. They both look pissed." Victoria added.

"You're not helping." Sasuke muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you saying Zabuza's still alive?!" Sakura shrieked early in the morning.

'It's too early for this crap' Naruto thought, pulling off his night cap before Sasuke or Victoria saw it.

'She's so loud!!' Victoria thought, not a morning person in the least.

'Sure, scream it out so everyone can hear it' Sasuke thought annoyed with Sakura.

"We're not strong enough, to fight Zabuza! We're gonna die!!" Sakura screamed.

"Look at what happened yesterday, you all won...and shocked the crap out of me." Kakashi muttered glaring at Sasuke, who looked away.

"It'll take at least a week for Zabuza to heal. So we have time." Kakashi told them.

"Time for what?" 4 voices asked at once.

"We're going to climb trees." Kakashi told them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's buso renkin Name: Reginleaf

_Serial number XXXVI_

_His buso renkin's original form is an necklace. It changes into whatever shape Sasuke wills it. When Sasuke uses it. An electrical discharge builds in his body. When Sasuke powers it up with chakra. It gets even stronger and Sasuke can release it from from his buso renkin or body. He can use this effect in combination with his jutsus when he gets strong enough_

leave revieves and tell me what you think!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Buso Renkin

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Are you saying Zabuza's still alive?!" Sakura shrieked early in the morning._

_'It's too early for this crap' Naruto thought, pulling off his night cap before Sasuke or Victoria saw it._

_'She's so loud!!' Victoria thought, not a morning person in the least._

_'Sure, scream it out so everyone can hear it' Sasuke thought annoyed with Sakura._

_"We're not strong enough, to fight Zabuza! We're gonna die!!" Sakura screamed._

_"Look at what happened yesterday, you all won...and shocked the crap out of me." Kakashi muttered glaring at Sasuke, who looked away._

_"It'll take at least a week for Zabuza to heal. So we have time." Kakashi told them._

_"Time for what?" 4 voices asked at once._

_"We're going to climb trees." Kakashi told them__._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crimson eyes opened lazily, and stared balefully at the outside world. **"Foolish mortals. Why train when all you have to do is give ME control."** The's fox's teeth curved into an smirk. **'I'll show you power." **Knowing nobody could hear him but not caring, the Kyuubi sent a pulse of chakra out trying to reach Naruto. It was stopped by something, Kyuubi couldn't figure out what yet, by absorbing his chakra and shocking him. It pissed him off to no end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ow!" Naruto muttered to himself. He dug in his pocket and reached for the buso renkin in it. He stared at it for a second, before thinking to himself. 'Is it...pulsing? And turning red?' Naruto blinked and these effects seemed like they dissappeared so Naruto forgot about them.

"Alright! Now back to the stupid tree!" Naruto exclaimed, glaring balefully at the tree. He could tell he was improving, just not as fast as he would want to. With an cry Naruto began running up the tree again, climbing as far as he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Why didn't you want me to use these buso renkin?' Victoria thought to herself. As far as she could see, they were working fine, better than fine even! That last thought caused her eyes to narrow. 'They're...improving. As we get stronger, our buso renkin are too. Are they supposed to do that? This shouldn't be so hard.' Victoria pulled herself up, heading back to Tazuna's house. 'No use worrying about it now. The others aren't so why should I?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX Buso Renkin XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Would I get in trouble for killing her?' Sasuke asked himself. He was trying to train, but Sakura would not take the hint and leave him alone. So as it was, Sasuke was comtemplating killing her, no longer caring about the consequences. He glared balefally at his own tree. He was improving at nowhere near the speed he wanted to. Tuning her out no longer worked, much to Sasuke's chagrin. If she didn't shut up soon, he was going to snap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The mood at Tazuna's house was strained and somber that night. Each person was lost in their own thoughts and were in no mood to be interupted. Some people chose to pay no heed to that. "Why do you try so hard?! All you're effort's for nothing!! Gatou will just kill you!!" None of the shinobi paid any mind to Inari. Tazuna had told all of them about Inari's father and his sacrifice. They felt bad about for Inari, but aside from Sakura, everyone had been through much worse. Apparently, Naruto was elected to answer Inari. "Shut up! We're not you, and we're not weak! No way we're gonna die!!"

"You morons! What do you know?! Laying there laughing and having fun!! What do you know of the pain and misery in my life!!" Inari yelled, striking chords in two of the shinobi there.

"Hmpf. We don't have misery huh?" Surprisingly, Sasuke spoke up before Naruto could. They turned their attention to Sasuke to see what he had to say. "At least we're doing something about it." At this point Sasuke closed his eyes, showing Inari that he could care less how he felt. "You know what? Go to your room and cry. I'm tired of dealing with your crap." Inari burst into tears and ran out.

"Sasuke-kun! That was too much!!" Sakura scolded him, earning more of his ire as well.

"You can't talk, you're even weaker than he is." Sasuke coldly informed her.

"W-what?"

"Not once have you shown that you have what it takes to be a shinobi. You're weak, annoying and in the way. I DON'T like you. I never will, deal with it." His piece finally said, Sasuke left, leaving a room full of stunned occupants.

_'Hm...That's interesting. Victoria's influenced calmed down Naruto A LOT. Naruto's influence in turn made Sasuke more expressive. I was honestley expecting Naruto to snap first. What he said to Sakura was...harsh but true. She doesn't have what it takes to be a shinobi. I'll break the news to her later'_

'Ouch. That was harsh Sasuke, even if it was true. I would've been nicer to Inari and Sakura...probably.'

'You took it too far on poor Inari Sasuke' Truthfully, Victoria herself was coming close to snapping at Sakura. Sasuke being the one to do surprised her...but it saved her time and effort.

Naruto got up from the table and walked out, stumbling halfway. "I'm going to train." He stated, answering the unasked question. 'Can't let Sasuke get stronger than me!' He chanted to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inari was sitting on the dock, staring at the lake thinking of nothing in particular. Until Kakashi came up loudly, giving him a chance to notice him.

"May I join you?" Wtihout waiting for an answer, he sat down. "It may not seem like it, but Sasuke's had it worse than you. Naruto too."

Inari scoffed, not believing it for a second.

"I'm serious, his whole family was killed when he was about your age. And Naruto...well he's never had parents, or any friends. In all the time I've known them, I haven't seen them cry. Those two probably know what you're feeling like more than any of us. " Kakashi got up and prepared to leave. "See you tommorow Inari"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Timeskip

"Hehehehe...I'm stronger than you." Naruto muttered tiredly. He and Sasuke and spent all night practicing their chakra control and could now reach the top of the tree. The reason for Naruto admitting this is because he was looking at an passed out Sasuke. "Heh...I can outlast you in everything Sasuke!" He attention shifted to the girl headed towards himself and Sasuke, holding a basket. She was pretty, with long brown hair, with brown eyes to match. She was wearing a pink kimono and looked to be a little bit older than Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto smiled at the girl and subtly kicked Sasuke awake.

"hn...what did you do that for?!" Before Sasuke's attention also turned to the girl no in front of them. In spite of himself, Sasuke blushed.

"What are you doing here Nee-chan?" Naruto asked, rising to an stand up. Sasuke doing the same.

"Hello. I'm here to pick herbs." The girl told them respectfully.

"We can help." The strange was. Naruto didn't say that. He turned to look at Sasuke who purposely looked away. Naruto gave him a foxy grin that Sasuke ignored and agreed to help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'And I thought climbing trees was hard.' Was the thought of the two genins. The lady had expected to find all of those herbs all by herself?

"So...what are you two doing out so early?" The lady asked, conversationally.

"I'm training!! And Sasuke was sleeping." Naruto exclaimed, making a point, and causing Sasuke to not so subtly kick him.

"Hey!!"

"Those headbands...are you 2 ninja?" The girl asked cautiously now.

Neither one noticing her sudden mood shift, both nodded their assents.

"Are you training just to get stronger...or do you have a precious person?"

"Huh?"

"hn."

"When you have someone precious to protect...you can become as strong as you need to be." The girl told them earnestly now.

"Yeah...I understand" Naruto stated seconds after Sasuke nodded his head, an calculating look on his face.

"You two will become strong." She stated, getting up. She turned to walk off. "By the way...I'm a boy." Before walking away.

Sasuke and Naruto both stared at each other before they called out after her

"LIAR!!"

Hearing that made Haku sweatdrop. But she ignored them and continued on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Timeskip

Zabuza was holding an apple in his hand. With no warning whatsoever he crushed it. "I'm practically fully healed..." He stated, clenching and unclenching his fist. "Haku!! Washio!! Let's go!!"

"Yes sir" Haku stated, running to grab her mask and slipping it on.

Washio didn't bother to answer, just getting up and following Zabuza and Haku. 'Interesting, from what I saw earlier...I might finally have a challenge on my hands' The thoughts of finally fighting someone worth made Washio smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry to leave her like this...but we don't really have time to waste." Kakashi said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Sakura to leave her room. She took meals, but nothing else.

"Don't worry about it. We can come back later!" Tazuna grumbled irratitably, "We're late, so we should hurry!"

"Hai, Hai, we're heading there now Tazuna." Kakashi told him as they made their treck to the bridge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell?!" Tazuna cried when they got to the bridge. All of his men decimated, lying their bleeding from slash wounds or either outright dead.

'He's here.' Kakashi thought to himself as they were surrounded by water clones of Zabuza. Kakashi sighed. "Take them out...Sasuke."

"With pleasure!!" Sasuke smirked before decimating all of the clones before they could blink.

"Look's your brat's have gotten stronger Kakashi." The original Zabuza stated. "Looks like you've got a rival in speed Haku!!"

"Look's like I was right, that guy is playing for the other team."

"Figures"

"Hn."

"What did you expect?"

"Who's that?" Naruto asked, pointing the teen next to Haku. He looked to be Haku's age, with dark blonde that spiked upwards. His bangs covered his eyes but they could still be seen. They were an piercing yellow. Like a hawk's was the collective thought around the leaf nin. He wore an red jacket with a fur covered hood, with plain black jeans. Interesting enough he wore no shoes.

"So it seems" Naruto and Sasuke's ears perked up. That voice sounded familiar to both of them. Before they could do anything Haku began spinning in a vortex of water heading straight for Sasuke. Sasuke pulled out an kunai and spun in the opposite direction, giving himself more power. Haku was surprised to find herself deadlocked with Sasuke's kunai.

"You're not bad...but I've gained two advantages here."

"Really?"

Haku didn't bother explaining anymore, she just began doing one handed seals.

'With one hand?!' Was the thought of all leaf nin present

She finished her seal casting and stamped her foot on the ground, causing the water to splash around and form into needles surrounding Sasuke and herself.

"You're finished."

'Come on...gotta remembering the training!' Sasuke thought to himself focusing chakra to his feet.

Sasuke sped upwards, just as the the needles ran forward.

"That's the end of that." Haku stated, before leaping backwards to avoid shuriken.

"You're not that fast" Sasuke whispered behind her.

"Now it's your turn to defend...brace yourself!!"

Sasuke threw a punch, which was blocked, but he threw the kunai he was holding in his hands, forcing to duck...only to get hit by his foot.

Zabuza began laughing once Haku was knocked backwards by Sasuke's kick, scaring the crap out the genin. "Haku you realize that you may end being beaten by the ones you sought to spare?"

"Yes I do. What a pity."

'Why does the air seem cold?' Sasuke asked himself, staring at the slowly rising form of Haku.

"Damnit!!" Naruto yelled charging toward Sasuke and Haku. That was when Washio made his move. He leapt toward Naruto turning his hands into claws, who was surprised but managed to summon his buso renkin in time to block his strike.

'What happened to his hands?!' Naruto frantically asked himself.

"A buso renkin? I knew'd I'd find a good fight today. I'm Washio...and you are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki..." Naruto ground out. He suddenly whipped out his arms knocking away Washio's arm/claw things.

"What ARE you?"

"I'm a homunculus. If you're using alchemey...you'll be seeing a lot more of us. Enough talk." Washio stated, before he swung his claw at Naruto. Naruto ducked under it, but Washio changed his claw back into an human arm, increasing it speed drastically and shattering Naruto's half set up guard. Naruto leapt back before the attack could hit him in the face.

'This...is going to be hard.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'What's the point of the mirrors? I don't like the look of these.' Sasuke thought to himself. Looking at the mirrors and reflection of Haku in each one.

"Now...I'll show you'll the definition of speed." Haku said before Sasuke was struck from all directions many times with senbon. He didn't even have time to cry out before the first attack was over.

Sasuke reached into his pocket. He couldn't afford to hold back any longer.

"Buso Renkin!" Sasuke called out, formings his buso renkin into a shield.

"You think that'll protect you?" Haku asked. Sasuke didn't bother answering

'I have two stay calm...and see through his movements. I won't lose here!!' Sasuke thought, straining his eyes for the slightest hint of movement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Shit!!" Kakashi thought, making a dash for the prism. With speed surprising all, Zabuza blocked Kakashi.

"Move and kill the bridgebuilder and girl. Why fight now? We can watch the battles...while my kids kill yours." Zabuza said before chuckling darkly

'Damn it...'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
